


Never underestimate a lodge.

by nathalienadine



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathalienadine/pseuds/nathalienadine
Summary: Being the eldest daughter of Hiram and Hermione Lodge was not exactly easy.  I had high expectations to fulfill,and I was never allowed to show weakness. After all, I was a lodge, so I had learned to control feelings many years ago and was thereforealways called a cold person by everyone.2 years ago my father and my mother had introduced me to our business and I had been the accountant of Lodge Industries for 6 months.But so much had changed since we moved to Riverdale. Apart from all the weird things that happen in this town, I knew there was going to be a war.For weeks I noticed how my parents were working more and more against each other, and it was all about power.My little sister thought she knew all about our parents' business and marriage, but I consciously left her in the belief to protect her.





	1. Chapter 1

_ **CHAPTER 1 - VICTORIA STELLA LODGE** _

_The last few days had been hell._  
_ Mum and Dad were fighting all the time, mostly in Spanish but I still understood every single word._  
_ Vroni was already in school because she had a meeting with the others for the new musical._  
_ My sister had begged me to join, but I didn't want to, I loved singing but I had more important things to do that I had to concentrate on._  
_ Also today I would get my results of the 1 final exam and I was a bit nervous about it. After all, I would graduate from school in a few weeks_  
_ and then join Lodge Industries completely._  
_ When I was finished with my hair, I grabbed my bag and tried to sneak out of the apartment carefully._  
_ Just as I was about to open the front door, I heard the heels of my mother's shoes and how she called my name._  
_ "Victoria? Please don't forget this afternoon's appointment for the object inspection.",she reminded me and approached me._  
_ "Of course not Mum," I replied, kissed her on the cheek and left the apartment._  
  
_ Nico was already waiting for me downstairs and grinned when I came up to him._  
_ "Hey," I greeted him and looked at him from top to bottom. He looked damn good as usual, and I was glad that my dad had withdrawn his resignation when he was discharged from the hospital._  
_ Nico was not only our best capo, he was also my bodyguard and unfortunately he was damn hot._  
_ When we were alone and he was sure that nobody was watching us, he had already indicated several times that it was hard for him to stay away from me._  
_ But sometimes I could see him fighting with himself, and I knew that feeling._  
_ It was not very advantageous in our world to sleep with someone who worked for you, and my father would never tolerate that._  
_ I followed Nico to our car and got in on the passenger side this time. Before he started to drive, he looked at me closely from the side._  
_ "What is going on?", I asked him with an innocent voice and looked at him._  
_ Nico said nothing and drove off. He looked concentrated at the road, but his gaze slid towards me again and again._  
_ "You know I notice how you keep looking at me, Nico we're alone, you can talk to me," I said and leaned a little to his side. "_  
_ It's better if I don't say anything Victoria," he whispered with his rough voice and I got goose bumps all over my body._  
_ When we finally got to school, I slipped into my coat, thanked Nico, and got out._  
  
_ Before I went in, I breathed deeply again, reminded myself that I was a lodge, and made my way to the secretary's office._  
_ I got my folder with the results, and looked for an empty classroom to have my peace. I quickly opened the results and was relieved when I read my score._  
_ 100 percent. Happy and proud, I left the classroom again when my mum stormed past me with our principal._  
_ I followed them in amazement and saw the reason why she was here. Kevin, my sister and the others, danced through the corridors and rehearsed for the musical._  
_ Apparently our mayor had a problem with the selection of the musical. If you thought back to last year, I could understand her, but apparently everything was already in preparation. _  
_ Just when I wanted to talk to her, she stormed away furiously and I was standing alone like an idiot with my results in my hand._  
_ Great, great, great. That was typical for me again. What else did I expect? Lately our parents have been so busy that they didn't even notice when Vroni slept with Archie at night._  
_ Frustrated, I looked at the clock and made my way to the gym. The good thing about the last school year was that when you had finished the exams, most of the lessons had already been completed._  
_ So I didn't have a tight schedule for the remaining weeks. During the lunch break I sat at a table with Vroni and Kevin and both talked about the musical all the time._  
_ I concentrated on my schedule and drank my coffee. "Vicy, have you listened to me?" my sister's question made me stop thinking and I stared at her._  
_ "Sorry what did you say?" I asked her and looked at her apologetically. But she said nothing and grabbed my portfolio out of my purse and flipped through my results._  
_ "Oh my God my sister is a genius," she almost screamed and pressed on me._  
_ "I love you too, Vroni," I replied and said goodbye to them._  
  
_ Nico was already waiting for me and took me to my appointment. Today I would finally sign the contract for my own project._  
_ Not far from Dad's prison my own boxing studio would be opened in 2 months. The special thing about it was that it was only for women._  
_ Dad had taught me how to box as a little girl and I had always been the more athletic one. My sister had pops and I would have my own empire soon._  
_ In the late evening I had finally finished everything and Nico brought me home._  
_ Satisfied I entered the Pembrook and Vroni came home the same moment._

  
_ When we both entered the apartment and I saw our parents I knew immediately that something was wrong._   
_ "Mum, what's the matter?" I asked both of them and put my purse on the couch._   
_ Our father began to speak to us.."Veronica, Victoria we have to talk. .your mother and I are seperating."_   
_ When my father had spoken the words, I immediately felt sick and panicked. I was no longer able to concentrate on my father's words and only heard my heart beat loudly._   
_ Tears rose to my eyes and I looked at my mum. She had cried herself, her make-up was messy and she held on to the chair desperately._   
_ I would have loved to scream, to hit myself and to beg both of them but not a single word passed my lips. _

_"We wanted to tell you both in person," were the words of my father which I noticed before he took his things and left the apartment. _   
_ I was paralyzed and my whole world was just broken into a thousand pieces._   
_ "Mum", I asked with a trembling voice and knelt down in front of her. I grabbed her hand but there was no reaction._   
_ "She briefly looked at me and Vroni and all she could say at that moment was that she was going to take a bath. When Vroni and I were alone we looked at each other._   
_ She was crying and I was still fighting it. "What are we doing now', she asked me and wiped away her tears._   
_ But I had no answer to her question._


	2. Chapter 2

** _There will be a war_ **

_Sleep was out of the question that night.   
Vroni was at this party, and sometime around midnight she had come home with Reggie. Mum had locked herself in the bedroom with a bottle of wine and I was awake in my bed all night.  
Several times I had tried to call my dad but he had turned off his cell phone. While I was the next morning with Nico on the way to the school, I stared without speaking, out of the window.   
I was sure that Nico already knew, but he said nothing. He already knew me too well, and knew when it was better to leave me alone.  
I felt lonely, and was devastated. A divorce in our world and in our family would be our downfall.  
Without noticing it I clenched my hands to fists and fought against tears. Nico must have noticed it and put his hand on my thigh.  
As if it were the most normal thing in the world, I put my hand on his and tried to collect myself.  
Before I got out, I paused. I had nothing more to lose and pressed my lips on Nicos. He hadn't expected it and was surprised at first but he didn't stop the kiss either.  
His hand stroked over my neck and I detached myself from him. "I am sorry," I whispered and got out without waiting for an answer from him.  
  
My sister was already waiting for me and we went to rehearsal together.   
I had promised her to watch the rehearsals and to support her. "How did it go with Dad?" I asked her and hoped for good news.   
"Well... it was terrible, everything was settled for him. He said we all betrayed him and he can't trust us anymore. And of course he mentioned several times that we are no longer a family."   
"Vroni, both tried to kill each other, and that with the drugs was not only Mum's idea but also ours. But that Dad goes so far, I don't understand him.   
Both of them didn't even notice that I already had my exams and what about the musical? How could they both forget about us?" Veronica stopped and looked at me.   
"I have an idea, and maybe it will give them the right message."   
"Okay, sister. But now I want to see you give everything on stage," I replied and took her by the hand. _ __   


_Later in the afternoon Vroni had ordered our parents into the Speak Easy. We were both angry, but wanted to make something clear to our parents. _  
They hadn't thought about their two daughters the whole time and made decisions without us.  
So now we also made decisions ourselves. Mum stood a few meters away from Dad and both looked at us skeptically.   
Dad wanted to say something but Vroni already started talking.  
"Don't worry this is not an attempt to persuade you not to make the biggest mistake of your life, but we both have a suggestion," Vroni said and handed Dad two tickets to the musical.  
"Please come to the premiere together so we can have one last memory as a family together." Before I began to speak, I looked at both of them with a strong gaze. I wanted them to feel how they hurt me   
and approached my mum. "Since you were both too busy killing each other, it seems you missed out that your eldest daughter has already graduated. These are my results and the 2 invitations to the graduation ceremony.   
But I'm not gonna beg you to be there for the testimony. It's your decision."   
I gave my mum the briefcase and noticed them both staring at each other.   
"Mum, Dad, you can take a look at the results, you don't have to worry about me embarrassing our family, you've already done that," were the last words I addressed to both of them before leaving.  
  
Instead of going home, Nico took me to Dad's private gym. I needed a clear head, so I slipped into my sports gear and started to box my feelings away.  
Nico watched me all the time and improved my posture from time to time. Desperately I hit the punching bag but the anger and grief were still there.  
Angrily I took off my gloves and struck with my hands further. I was too concentrated to watch my open ankles until Nico pulled me from behind.   
"It is enough. You're bleeding Victoria." Slowly he let go of me and I turned around to him. I looked into his dark eyes and understood something at that moment.   
Nico had always been by my side in the last years and he was the only good thing in my life that I could hold on to. "I need you Nico," I said with a fragile voice and came one step closer.   
Nico pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms around him.   
"And I need you Victoria Stella Lodge more than anything," he whispered against my lips as he kissed me.   
  
Later in the evening, when I was at home and in the shower, I noticed how open my ankles were. I slipped into my pyjamas and searched the kitchen for the first aid kit.  
Just as I was about to bind my ankles I heard 2 voices. Mum and Dad entered the living room and looked at me anxiously as they saw my injuries.   
"Don't worry it's nothing," I whispered and continued with the bandage. "Amora let me see that," my mum said and came to me.   
Amora... she had always used to call me like that when I was a little child. She took off the bandage and held my hands.  
Only when I felt Dad's hand on my shoulder did I manage to look at them. Tears ran down my cheeks and I tried to pull my hands back but my mum held them.   
She took a seat next to me and began to bandage my hands.   
"We are both sorry mi vida. It was not our intention to hurt you.",my father spoke to me and sat across from us.   
"We are so proud of you and it will always be so, whether your mother and I are together or not."   
"It's too late Dad. You made your decision without thinking about your two daughters." I hissed at him.   
Immediately I regretted it, but I had no more strength. That was all too much for me. I was so angry and hurt that he acted like this was our fault.   
"You are just like your mother.," he growled at me and stood up. He cursed something in Spanish but I didn`t listen to his words. "Hiram!", hissed my mother and he was silent.   
He buttoned up his coat, and without looking at me he left the Pembrook.  
Tired of all the drama I leaned against my mum and closed my eyes.  
She stroked my hair and brought me a blanket. "Try to sleep mi vida, I am here."


	3. Chapter 3

_ **CHAPTER 3 - TIME TO LEVEL UP** _

  
_"You did what?" I yelled at my little sister._

  
_"Vroni, do you really think that if you put Dad behind bars, all our problems are solved? In fact, you just started a war._   
_He will kill us, or do worse."_

_"Calm down, the fight is tonight and we'll see what happens afterwards. Just trust me."_

_This evening did not have a good ending for our family. Dad was arrested, Mum and Vroni were relieved, but I couldn't say that about myself._   
_I knew my dad better than Vroni and he would do everything in his power to destroy us._   
_I didn't even want to think about what he was planning for Mum. Last night Lodge Industries was completely written on me and my Mum._   
_I was now officially the second managing director of Lodge Industries and I didn't know whether I should be happy or not._

  
_I was just sitting over the records for the last few months while Mum was talking to someone on the phone gesturing wildly._

  
_"Damn it! I should had known!", she cursed and turned to me and Vroni._

_Just as she was about to say something, the door was kicked in and _   
_several policemen stormed our apartment._

_Vroni was paralyzed and didn't move an inch, but I immediately jumped up and tried to grab my mum's hand,_   
_but I was pushed away by two policemen._

_"Don't touch me," I yelled at them and watched my mum being handcuffed._

  
_"Miss Hermione Lodge, you're being arrested for attempting to murder your own husband."_

  
_"Mum," I begged and looked at her._

_She was afraid, her eyes revealed it._

  
_"Don't worry about me. Call Sourberry. Vicy, you know what to do. I love you both," she shouted while she was taken away._

  
_"We love you Mum!," Vroni and I shouted at the same time as the rest of the cops followed my Mum._

_I couldn't believe it. I was not able to say anything. Vroni began to cry and that made me freak out._

_"And now you are crying like a little baby? I am freaking out._   
_It is finally time for you to learn what it means to be a lodge._   
_Do you know why Mum was arrested? No of course not, you don't think when you make decisions. Dad did that. And why? _   
_Oh yes because you put him behind bars. You have no idea what you've done. We're the two daughters of a mobster,_   
_that means we're defenceless now, and if Dad's enemies find out what's going on in Riverdale, we'll lose everything._   
_ They'll visit us both and God knows what they' gonna do to us. Welcome to the real world sister!"_

  
_Without thinking about it, I grabbed my car keys and left Vroni alone in the apartment._

_While I took the elevator to the garage, I called Sourberry and told him what had happened._

_He promised me to leave immediately and ended the conversation._

  
_I rushed to my black Audi A7, got in and drove off. It wasn't far to Dad's prison, but less than 5 minutes later my cell phone rang._

  
_With a pissed look I picked up and flinched when I heard Nico's voice._

_"Don't tell me you're out alone somewhere!"_

  
_"I'm fine, I need to talk to my dad. Nico, I need you to do something for me. I need all the files on Lodge Industries."_

  
_"I'm already on my way, but you call me as soon as you talk to your dad. Do you understand?_

_"_   
_"Yes. See you later."_

  
_I drove into the parking lot of the prison and was immediately welcomed by 2 security people._

_"Miss Lodge, your father is waiting for you if you follow us, please."_

_Without saying anything, I followed the two while thinking about what I would say to my dad._

_When I noticed that they were leading me outside, I could already see my dad._

_He was training and didn't look like he was having a bad time._

_My dad nodded to the 2 of them and they left us alone._

_After that he looked at me and smiled. _   
_I would have loved to hit him in the face. But that wouldn't exactly help our family._   
_"Mi vida, I knew you'd come visit me."_

_"Dad why?"_

_"If you're talking about your mother, it's between her and me, and it's none of your business."_

_"Are you serious? Our parents are both behind bars and it's none of our business? Dad Vroni and I are alone. _   
_What if someone finds out? Aren't you worried about us? And what about Mum? How many times have you tried to kill her? _   
_Don't you care about us at all?"_

_"Oh my darling, I don't think I have to explain the rules to you. All 3 of you betrayed me and now you have to pay for the mistakes._   
_You are now in charge of Lodge Industries and the other businesses, and I advise you not to disappoint me._   
_ As long as your mum and I take a little break, the future of our family is in your hands. And your sister gets the chance to finally learn_   
_ what it means to be a lodge."_

  
_"That's sick Dad!"_

  
_"I'm serious, don't disappoint me, or your mother will pay for every crime that I made. That is a promise."_

_The conversation with my dad had stirred me up too much, and I clung to the steering wheel trembling as I drove back to the Pembrook._   
_Nico was already waiting for me and opened my front door._   
_"Nico!Please don't say anything now."_

_I stormed past him and searched the whole apartment until I had found what I needed now. Rum._   
_Trembling I poured myself a glass and emptied it at once. _   
_My body was shaking and I could no longer control myself. _   
_With anger I smashed the glass against the wall and cursed in Spanish._   
_"You have to calm down!," Nico whispered to my ear and put his hands on my hips. _   
_"And how?" I asked him and leaned against him. It was a nice feeling to feel his chest muscles on my back._   
_When Nico began to stroke my hair to the side to kiss my neck, I could not suppress a moan._   
_But before he could continue I turned to him, pressed me to him and grinned satisfied._   
_"Not here," I whispered._   
_Nico lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around him. While he carried me into my bedroom, I kissed his neck and left small bite marks._

_With his foot he kicked the door behind us and let me down in front of my bed._

_Now I didn't want to wait any longer, I had desired him too long and always held myself back, but now I had nothing more to lose. When I started to open his shirt, he took my hand and stopped me._   
_"Did I do something wrong?' I asked, unsettled and looked at him. His eyes were dark and full of desire but there was something else, I just didn't know what yet. He shook his head and looked at me seriously. "No, but are you sure you want this? You know what I have done in my life and a part of me is very dangerous Victoria. If we do this now, there is no going back. I don't share with anyone."_   
  
_His words touched something inside me. Usually Nico was not like that, he was always cold and unpredictable, but in our world it was nothing unusual. But the way he stood in front of me now, looking at me with that desire and showing a side of him that he normally didn't show, made my heart race._

_Nervously I swallowed before I answered him "Nico I have wanted this for so long, and I am not afraid of your darkness. I want you, I need you". That was all he had to hear._

_He pressed his lips on mine and pulled me with himself on the bed. I sat down on his lap and Nico impatiently began to strip off my blazer and covered my neck with kisses._

_When he noticed that I was wearing a silk black body underneath he pulled in the air sharply._

_As I became more and more impatient, I rolled with him to the side so that he layed over me and slipped out of my black skinny jeans_

_When we both finally took off our clothes, I just stared at him. _   
_The sight of his muscles alone almost brought me to my climax._   
_Nico began to suck on my nipples and I clawed my nails in his back, which made him moan._

_"I can't wait any longer", he murmured and looked at me with his dark sexy eyes._   
_"Then don't do it", I whispered and raised my hips._

_He filled me completely and as he began to move I could no longer hold back and my moaning was certainly heard throughout the apartment. I had no idea how much time had passed, but when we had both reached our climax he let himself fall into bed next to me and pulled me on him._   
_We both said nothing and just enjoyed the moment. Nico stroked my back soothingly and I concentrated on his heartbeat._

_1 hour later, we took a shower together and while Nico slipped into his clothes, I went into the living room to look for my phone._   
_"You left it in the kitchen."_   
_Thankfully I took it and dialed the number of Sourberry._   
_When he told me what he had achieved so far, I felt sick. _   
_"Victoria, you can visit your mother tomorrow morning, that is all I could do yet. I will be there tomorrow as well", and with these words he ended the conversation._   
_I told Nico what Sourberry had told me and then I made a decision. My father wanted me to take care of our business, so that's exactly what I would do. _   
_"Nico we have a long night ahead of us," I said to him and smiled._   
_"This is my girl as I know her.",he replied grinning, kissing me and handing me all the documents he had gotten._


	4. Chapter 4

_ **CHAPTER 4** _

_Nico and I had been working all night._   
_We had looked for all the deals Dad had made with certain mafia families along the way._   
_The drug deals, the illegal matches and all the gambling was my biggest preoccupation. Most of the partners were familiar to me, _   
_but some of them I only knew from Dad's stories and most of them I really didn't want to meet personally. _   
_Then Nico helped me list all the people who worked for Mum and Dad. Until we had all capos and money collectors together it was 6 o'clock in the morning._

_While I was taking a shower, Nico made some phone calls with Leo, his brother, who was also one of our capos but was currently in New York, _   
_and with Francesco, who was responsible for all collections and protection money. _   
_When I picked out my outfit, my cell phone was vibrating. _   
_Vroni had written me a message._

_"Hey Sis. I will stay with Archie for the next few days. I just wanted to let you know. xxx_

  
_Annoyed, I threw my cell phone on the bed and slipped into my outfit._   
_When I was finished I had to grin, I took a look in the mirror and I was satisfied. _   
_My hair was as long as my mum's and I almost looked like her twin. Before I went to Nico, I grabbed my black heels and straightened my hair again._   
_I was sure that the press had already made its own picture and I would certainly meet Paparazzis before the prison. _   
_So it was time to show the world that they should never underestimate a lodge._

  
_Nico was already waiting for me, and in the meantime he had showered himself and changed his clothes._   
_As always he wore his black trousers, his black sweater and a jacket. _   
_During the trip to the prison, Nico was quiet. I was nervous, however, I knew that it would not pass me without a trace to see my Mum like that._   
_When we finally arrived, I saw some paparazzi standing in front of the entrance._

_I put on my sunglasses and got out of the car with no hesitation. _   
_Nico stayed the whole time close beside me,_   
_and took care that there were really only paparazzi who had gathered in front of the front entrance._

_News like the arrests of both my parents, spread unfortunately too fast, especially if it concerned Mobster families._

_When we were finally in the building, I already saw Sourberry waiting for me._   
_Before I could go_   
_ in his direction, Nico stopped me by my elbow. _   
_He took off my sunglasses and looked deep into my eyes before he said: "If you need anything I'll be near you all the time okay? "_   
_I wanted to say something but I wasn't able to, so I just nodded and Nico let me go._   
_Sourberry greeted me and I followed him._   
_As we sat in the room waiting for my mum, I noticed Sourberry staring at me. _   
_"Is there something you might not have told me?"_

_Nervously he twitched his lips and straightened his tie._   
_"Unfortunately I was only able to arrange a visit today, your father made _   
_sure that your mother was not allowed to visit until her trial."_

  
_That was typical. What the hell was he thinking?_

  
_"Of course he took care of it," I hissed and drove through my hair._

_Then the door opened and my mum was led in by two police officers._   
_Sourberry nodded to them and left the room with them._

_When the door was finally closed, she immediately pulled me into her arms._

_"Mum I'm so sorry," I whispered and pressed her tightly to me._

_"Baby, it's not your fault," she replied and let me go._

_As we both sat down at the table, she immediately grabbed my hand again and began to speak. _   
_"Victoria there are so many things you don't know about your father, unlike Veronica you are familiar with all the laws and regulations of the underworld._   
_That your father and I are both in prison now has nothing to do with you. In the last months we have both lost sight of our goal and_   
_tried to get each other out of the way. And we have forgotten the most important thing in our lives, our two wonderful daughters._   
_That's why you have to leave it to us. You have to focus on the business, and you have to be strong._   
_You know what it means to be a woman in the mafia world. Veronica is not a possible victim but you are, because everyone knows _   
_that you are familiar with our world"._

_"But Mum, what should I do?" I begged her and fought against the tears._   
_"What I am telling you now, can you never forget again you hear?_

_No matter what will happen, you always have to be strong, and I really mean always, you are a lodge, so you have to think and work like one. Your father would never leave you alone in our world, he will send you enough capos to take care of you. Now listen to me! To need someone is a really dangerous thing. And I'm not talking about family. Don't let anyone get to you, not in an emotional and not in a romantic way.  
That will make you and our family weak!"_

_"How am I supposed to do all this on my own? And why do you even think I could do it all on my own?", I asked her and looked at her desperately._

_Her look was so caring and anxious at the same time, but I could see how nervous she was in reality._

_"Because you are my daughter Victoria."_


End file.
